


Family of Two

by cafephan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafephan/pseuds/cafephan
Summary: Phil decides to get a fish without consulting with Dan.





	Family of Two

\--

“No,” Dan drops his phone onto his stomach and turns his attention back to his laptop. “Absolutely not.”

From across the room, Phil simply sends another link through to Dan’s phone, not saying a word. One of the many perks of being with the same person for nearly ten years is that he knows it’s so much easier to convince Dan of things when not a word is spoken.

“Are you really still trying?” Dan looks over, and Phil presses his lips together and shrugs. “And now you’re doing that thing where you don’t speak because you think it’ll make me agree with you?”

Phil exaggerates the next shrug and sends another link.

At this one, Dan sighs and closes his laptop, giving Phil his full attention. “Why do you want a fish all of a sudden, anyway?”

Phil smiles, he knows that this is the beginning of Dan’s stubbornness downfall.

“I don’t want a fish,” he says as he strides over to sit at the end of the sofa, “I want _this _fish.” He practically slams his phone into Dan’s face in his excitement.

“At least it’s only a fish this time,” Dan mumbles as he takes Phil’s phone and begins scrolling down the article.

“Well?” Phil asks when Dan’s thumb stops scrolling, coming to the end of the article.

“We can talk about it tomorrow, yeah?”

Phil smiles again, that’s practically a yes.

“As long as it’s after 3pm, sure,” Phil grins, and Dan pokes him in the chest with his foot.

“You didn’t tell me you had a meeting tomorrow, what’s this one for?”

Phil purses his lips for a second too long. “YouTube.”

Dan sits up, and dangles Phil’s phone over the half empty glass of Ribena on the coffee table. “What’s it really about?”

Phil knows Dan would never actually do it in a million years, the teasing glimmer in his eyes says as much. “Stuff.”

“Alright, be secretive,” Dan hands Phil’s phone back, then leans back against the arm of the sofa. “Just let me know when you’ll be back-“

“I’m going to pick up the fish,” Phil blurts it out before Dan finishes his sentence.

Immediately, Dan snaps back up to a sitting position, as if he was made of rubber.

“What?”

“I put the deposit down yesterday,” Phil elaborates, and Dan rubs his hands down his face.

“What the fuck is this fish? Moby Dick’s pedigree descendent?”

Phil presses his lips together as he tries to imagine how that would be possible, during which time Dan sighs again.

“I thought we agreed no pets until we get the house?”

“I didn’t think fish counted in that, he won’t make a mess anywhere or anything! Besides, look how cute he is on their website!” Phil loads another webpage and hands his phone back over.

“Should I be worried you’re finding fish cute now?” Dan teases as he hands the phone back and gets to his feet.

“Shut up,” Phil rolls his eyes, “What are you doing?”

“Since you’re making life decisions without me, can I at least go and get the tank?”

“You think I’d put a deposit on a fish without already having a tank?”

Dan looks around the room, before his gaze lands back on Phil.

“Are we playing the hot/cold game?”

Phil laughs and gets to his feet, and starts heading towards the spare bedroom, Dan following.

He retrieves the box from the wardrobe, and spills the contents onto the bed.

“How did I not know all this was here?” Dan asks, picking up one of the decorations and twirling it around in his fingers.

“Because you’re a good boyfriend and don’t open my packages?”

“I’m an amazing boyfriend given how I roll with all of these decisions you make without me,” Dan replies whilst placing all of the decorations in the tank, tetris-style, and picks it up, walking back towards the living room. “You realise this means I get to pick the dog without consulting you first, right?”

“Not in a million years,” Phil retorts faster than should be possible, and Dan laughs.

When Dan reaches the coffee table, he places the tank down and unpacks the decorations, dotting them around the table, probably in some kind of Dan-pattern that Phil can’t understand.

“So what’s the plan?” Phil asks, and Dan turns to him.

“You’re going to make dinner whilst I decorate this tank, sound good?” he says sweetly.

“But I want to-“

“Phil,” Dan cuts him off.

“I’ll make a start on dinner, then.” Phil gets up, and Dan grins.

“Sounds great.”

“You’re such a control freak, you know that?” Phil calls over his shoulder, and laughs when all Dan does in response is raise his middle finger.

Whilst starting dinner, Phil smiles to himself, reflecting on how well it all went, all things considered. It definitely softened the blow, having all the decorations ahead of time, and allowing Dan to have full artistic control. It’s always been a passion of his, one that Phil was happy for him to have. He could always change things around when Dan wasn’t there, anyway.

He hears the decorations clunking against the sides of the tank as Dan arranges and rearranges them, and his smile only grows as he hears Dan talking to himself, _“maybe this could go here then he could swim through here and rest on that, would that work?” _He already knows Dan’s warmed to their new family member before he’s even arrived. Dan’s always loved having things to dote upon.

Comfortable in the knowledge that he’ll have the bed to himself tonight since Dan will no doubt be up all night rearranging the tank decorations, Phil is debating with himself which show to fall asleep to, when Dan shouts loudly, bringing him out of his thoughts. From the sharp intake of breath through his teeth that followed his shout, Phil knows what will have happened. He opens one of the kitchen drawers, grabs the box of plasters and heads over to where Dan is now sat cradling his hand.

“Let me see,” Phil says softly, and Dan hesitantly holds out his hand to him, and Phil gently turns it over to see the gash now in the middle of Dan’s hand. Dan watches as Phil applies the plaster and runs his thumb across Dan’s palm. “Be more careful, yeah? Being a fish parent is a dangerous task sometimes.”

“Of course you ruin a tender moment like this,” Dan says.

“No time for tender moments now we have a son to look out for!” Phil replies, and Dan rolls his eyes before pulling him in for a short, sweet kiss.

Phil then makes it his mission to ruin this tender moment, also, just to see if he gets the same reaction. “You haven’t bled into the tank, right? I don’t want him to grow up to be a man-eating terror.”

“I know what you’re doing and I’m not kissing you again,” Dan smirks before picking up the next decoration and continuing with his task. Phil sighs dramatically and pads over to continue with dinner.

“Hey, Phil?” Dan calls.

“Yeah?”

“Can we have fish for dinner?” Phil practically hears the snigger in Dan’s voice.

“How about we have you for dinner instead?” He cringes at his response, he’s always been the weaker one when it comes to comebacks. He kind of hopes Dan doesn’t hear, which he definitely does, if the laugh is anything to go by.

Dan’s response is right on cue, not missing a beat.

“You can have me for dessert.”

Phil nearly chokes on air. Which there’s no reason for, honestly, but sometimes the blatant flirting that has always been commonplace in their homes still takes him by surprise.

He decides in that instant that it would be rude not to commemorate their last night of being a family of two.


End file.
